


A Small, Unwanted Intruder

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [240]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Bed Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "You should be in your own bed." He didn't bother to prod her away.
Relationships: Accelerator & Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)
Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/166388
Kudos: 2





	A Small, Unwanted Intruder

"You're too loud," Accelerator grumbled at the unwanted intruder in his bed.

"'Don't be so mean!' says Misaka Misaka, glaring at you." Last Order was indeed glaring, but she only managed to look pouty and not at all intimidating from where she'd sprawled against his side over the blanket, her frog strangled in her arms.

"You should be in your own bed." He didn't bother to prod her away.

She burrowed in closer. "'It's nicer here,' says Misaka Misaka, stifling a yawn." It didn't stay stifled.

Accelerator watched her yawn, head dropping, eyes closing… and sighed.

Last Order was asleep.


End file.
